


Eyes Like Rubies

by Cassiopeia13



Series: Rubies & Emeralds [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anilingus, Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Jötunn Thor, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Thor (Marvel), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: The Prequel toGood Enough for NowJotunn Thor and Asgardian Loki meet for the first time in Alfheim. They're immediately smitten with one another... things happen.





	Eyes Like Rubies

The last place Loki wanted to be was Alfheim, but somehow his friends had managed to talk him into it, playing up Alfheim's vast libraries and magical knowledge to get him to agree. It wasn’t fair that his friends knew him so well, and with a sigh, Loki, Lady Sif and the Warrior’s Three stepped up to the Bifrost, Loki looking mutinous the entire time. Fandral laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer making Loki’s scowl deepen. “Cheer up, Loki, it’ll be fun. We’ll wine, we’ll dine, we’ll get laid, and you can spend the entire week in a library with dusty old books that are molding, what’s more fun than that?”

The Bifrost chose that moment to open, whisking the five friends away in a glittering array of multicolored light. When he was little, Loki hated the Bifrost, always convinced he’d somehow get tossed out of it and find himself stranded on some awful planet in the middle of nowhere with no way back. His mother had, gently, explained that that wasn’t how the Bifrost worked and even if Loki were to find himself lost, Heimdall would always be able to see him and bring him home. The reassurances didn’t keep him from closing his eyes tightly and clinging to his mother’s skirts as they traveled quickly through the portal to whatever lands they were visiting. By the time he was nearly one hundred years old and traveling mostly with his friends or the guards on missions his father sent him on, he was no longer scared of being lost but still closed his eyes tightly.

Now, just over one thousand years old, Loki loved traveling by Bifrost. He didn’t need it to get to another world, especially not one of the nine realms on Yggdrasil, but he enjoyed it and enjoyed traveling with his friends. Still wrapped in Fandral’s grip, Loki opened his eyes and looked around as they moved. Next to him, Fandral was babbling about all the women and men he planned to bed while on their vacation, but Loki said nothing. Ahead of them, he could see Sif rolling her eyes, but Hogun and Volstagg laughed at their friend's antics, likely thinking similar thoughts themselves. In truth, Loki planned to get laid too, but he didn’t feel the need to brag about it. 

It seemed to take forever before the Bifrost pushed them out into the middle of a beautiful meadow just before the city. Loki had procured sleeping arrangments, and even a meal plan all paid for by the palace, which he considered a good investment for the future. Keep one's greatest warriors happy, and they will always be loyal to the crown; at least that’s how Loki had spun it to Odin. In truth, he hadn't wanted to make his friends have to pay for a well-earned vacation, even if he was complaining about it now. He wouldn’t be Loki if he weren’t constantly thinking about how to use any situation to his advantage; it was lucky his friends loved him anyway. 

And he them, if he were truthful. 

“You’re thinking too loudly,” Sif chastised as she slipped her arm into Loki’s while they made their way to the inner city. “If you want to spend your entire week in a library go right ahead. I plan to take advantage of their hot springs and tide pools while here. Though Asgard is beautiful, there’s nothing that can compare to Alfheim’s hot springs at night with the stars twinkling overhead.”

Loki smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. In another lifetime perhaps he and Sif could have been something more, she certainly would have made an excellent queen, but in this life, they were nothing more than the best of friends and Loki wouldn’t have it any other way. She knew him best out of anyone, including his parents, and he was happy about that. “I was thinking about what I want to do while here. I don’t fancy sitting in a library going over magical texts the entire time… some of the time, but not the entire time.” He shrugged. 

The city, ahead, was beautifully crafted to look nearly organic with white walls that twisted like vines and cobbled walkways lined with trees and the most colorful flowers Alfheim had to offer. Though he’d never say so out loud, even Frigga’s gardens couldn’t compare to the beauty of Alfheim in the spring with the colorful flowers and the earthy scents in the air. The ten-minute walk to their tavern was spent listening to Fandral and Volstagg’s bragging about how many people they planned to bed, and how drunk they expected to get. Loki and Sif rolled their eyes simultaneously while Hogun pretended to ignore all of them, though the small smile at the edge of his mouth showed his amusement at his friend’s antics. 

Inside it was cool and smelled just as fresh as the rest of Alfheim. Loki, immediately recognized as the crown prince of Asgard, was seen to right away and he and his friends were shown to their rooms with instructions about the hot springs, tide pools, and meal locations throughout the city. Loki and Sif planned to share a room while the other three had a larger place to share, and both overlooked the beautiful gardens and hot springs below. Loki watched as guests milled around and slipped behind the hedges cutting the springs off from view. Contrary to his friends’ beliefs, he really was looking forward to having some downtime and exploring the countryside. 

Behind him, Sif puttered around, putting her things in order before moving to stand with Loki at the window. “I’m going to go to the hot springs first, care to join me? I believe our friends are going to stop off for a spot of mead first. Utterly foolish if you ask me, combining drink and heat, never a good combination.”

“Yet always amusing from a distance,” Loki quipped with a grin. He turned his clothing morphing seamlessly into a sleeveless tunic of lighter colors and comfortable, light linen pants; under he wore waterproof smalls designed for the springs. He knew Sif, who’d changed into similar attire, also had on smalls that would allow her to slip through the water without them falling off. Not that any of the five friends hadn’t seen one another naked plenty of times, but it was still good to at least pretend they were modest. “Lead the way, Lady Sif. We’ll partake in food and drink after our dip in the spring. I’m glad you convinced me to do this. You were right, I’ve been studying far too much lately and needed a chance to relax.” He paused as they walked down the stairs then smirked, adding, “and perhaps I will find my own companion to warm my bed. It’s been too long since I’ve had a lover.”

“Yes, the last one was Fandral several months ago when you were both drunk, and he’s still talking about how good you were,” she answered with an eye roll. Loki’s promiscuous nature wasn’t a secret, per se, but bragging was just poor manners. “You should bed him again to put him out of his misery.” Loki snorted, but didn’t answer; Fandral had been good, but once was certainly enough. 

The hot springs were just as they’d been described: a beautiful oasis of hanging trees and sweet smelling flowers lined the pools with water so clear they could see straight to the bottom. The middle was deep, far too deep to stand, but along the edges as a ledge that allowed the bather to sit. Loki and Sif chose a smaller pool hidden a bit more with the low hanging tree branches and sat so the water was up to their shoulders. The temperature was perfect, warm but not too hot and the air outside was cool giving a nice contrast. Sweetly scented steam rose from the water and Loki breathed it in, closing his eyes to take the smell deep into his lungs. 

A loud laugh from a pool to their left had him opening his eyes to stare at a man he’d never seen before; a blue man with eyes the color of rubies. “A Jötunn?” Loki whispered looking at Sif. He’d heard of the Jötunn of course, but hadn’t seen one in person; they tended to stay on Jötunheim and didn’t like to venture off-world very often. The trickster couldn’t say he blamed them with the bad reputation they had: the monsters that would steal bad children, or that hid inside of closets. It was a reputation that was slowly changing as peace talks, and cultural exchanges happened much more frequently than in the past, but people still shied away from that which was unknown. Loki, though, moved closer, wanting to see the muscled man better. 

The man, the Jötunn was beautiful though not as large as Loki would have expected of a frost giant. His biceps were impressively large, the size of Loki’s head, he’d put money on it, and his thighs were more massive than even that. His chest was a chiseled masterpiece and everwhere Loki looked was miles of icy blue skin intersected by white lines in swirling patterns that just begged to be traced and licked. Though the ruby eyes were frightening at first, the smile and crinkling of the skin around the Jötunn’s eyes made him look much softer, friendlier. His hair was long, and like the fashions in Asgard, he wore small plaits pulling the locks back to keep it out of his face. Similarly, his blond beard held two simple braids in front, with beads tied to the ends; Loki wanted to flick them. 

With a start, the prince realized he was staring and had to lick his lips to make sure no drool had dripped down his chin. The Jötunn was a masterpiece that Loki wanted to spend hours memorizing with hands and mouth. The white lines alone made him yearn to touch. Beside him Sif laughed, breaking the spell and causing Loki to blink before looking over at her. He scowled and folded his arms, leaning back against the side of the pool. “What?”

“Nothing,” she denied with a shake of her head. “I just haven’t seen you take such an interest in someone for a long time. He's pretty, but a bit too muscled for my tastes. Much more your style.”

Indeed.

That night, Loki left his friends in the tavern to walk through the city in hopes of finding the Jötunn again, though he wasn’t sure what he would say once found. He was dressed in his finery, a flowing tunic that moved around him like water in a beautiful jewel-toned purple that was so dark it looked black, lined with silver. His hair held small plaits with the same silver thread braided into each and capped with small rubies the colour of the Jotunn’s eyes. His arms were bare save for silken half sleeves, covering from wrist to forearm. Loki knew he was beautiful, and the looks he was receiving simply enforced that knowledge, but he knew nothing of the Jötunn and had no idea what they would find appealing. 

“You’ve been watching me, Little Prince,” a deep voice startled Loki from his thoughts, and he turned, staring as he came face to face with the object of his thoughts. The Jötunn bent, picking up one slim hand and kissed the back of it; surprisingly his hand was warm, but his lips cool over Loki’s skin. “I am Thor, crown prince of Jötunheim, god of thunder. It’s a pleasure.”

It certainly was a pleasure, or the prince at least hoped it would be shortly. Loki shivered as Thor’s breath moved over him. He wondered what it would feel like in other areas of his body. “Loki, crown prince of Asgard, god of mischief. Likewise.”

“Mischief? What kind of mischief do you get up to, Little Prince?” 

The way Thor called him ‘Little Prince’ made something inside Loki warm, and his body tighten. “Many things. I’m a master sorcerer, and shapeshifter.” He grinned when Thor offered his arm, and Loki accepted, placing his hand lightly against Thor’s beautiful blue skin. Up close the man was no less huge, his muscles bulging in ways Loki had never seen, but surprisingly Thor wasn’t much taller than he, perhaps a little less than five centimetres. “I like when my opponents underestimate me, and then I obliterate them on the field. It’s quite fun.” 

The booming laugh pulled a smile from the trickster, a warm flush going through him at Thor’s amusement. The giant tipped his head back and laughed with his whole body, the corners of his eyes crinkled and the little fangs flashed in the low light of the moon. 

“And you? God of thunder?”

“Ah yes,” Thor whispered, “I create thunder and lightning and usually the rain that goes with it. Might I show you?” Loki hesitated a moment, but this giant no matter how huge wasn’t likely a match for Loki in battle, and teleporting was relatively simple for a magic user with his level of skill. The trickster knew if he were to get into trouble, it would be easy to get back to the taverns. With a nod, Loki gave his consent. 

A hammer made of ice and stone seemed to appear out of nowhere, runes that were too small for Loki to read without closer inspection etched into the ice. The Jötunn gripped the base, spinning the hammer quickly, and with a jolt, the two lifted off the ground. “Thor!” Loki yelled, tightening his arms around Thor’s neck as they rose higher and higher into the air. Around them, Alfheim glittered like diamonds in the sun with the night torches flickering in the gentle breeze. They flew over the entire city until Thor put them down in a field, the same one the Bifrost had deposited Loki in not more than 12 hours previous. “You can fly, impressive,” he told his companion when he was finally released. 

Thor grinned and raised his hammer to the sky, around them lightning crackled and overhead clouds moved in, thunder echoing around the field though the rain never fell. Loki’s eyes widened, and he jumped back, not wanting to get hit with the electric sparks that were dancing over Thor’s body making his markings glow, and his eyes turn white. The prince couldn’t help smiling as he watched the lights display happening nearly a yard from him; Thor was beautiful without the lightning, but with it, he was stunning in ways that Loki couldn’t put into words. When Thor lowered his hammer, the lightning fizzled out gently until it was gone, and the Jötunn's eyes returned to their ruby colour. 

Loki pounced.

Thor grunted, his arms coming up to wrap around the slim waist as he pulled Loki closer even as the prince wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips. Not an inch of space was between them as they moved together and somehow Loki ended up on his back, naked with his clothes in tatters around him and Thor’s large body looming over him, equally as naked. He tried to think back on how that had happened, but all he remembered was Thor’s tongue in his mouth, exploring every millimetre of space and the giant’s large hands all over his body.

The scent of wildflowers flowed in the air around them as the two lovers pulled at one another, hands and mouths seeking to draw pleasure from their partner. Loki’s legs were clamped tightly around Thor’s hips, preventing the giant from going anywhere, or doing anything more than sliding their erections together and kissing him within an inch of his life. The prince moaned, arching for more as his nails dug little half moons into the beautiful blue skin. “Thor,” he moaned when the giant moved down to suck hotly at his neck, bringing a bruise to the surface. “Ah… yes,” he gasped.

The giant moaned, wiggling out of Loki’s hold so he could move down the trickster’s body, licking and kissing as he went. He spent several minutes at Loki’s nipples, sucking and flicking them with his tongue. At one point, Loki’s entire body jolted off the ground when an icy gust of breath blew over the abused nub, and he cried out, yelling out Thor’s name as he twisted to both get closer and get away from the teasing. It was too much and not enough and oh so good in a way that no lover had ever been. Thor’s body fit against Loki perfectly, his massive frame covering all of him and making Loki feel both safe and entirely out of his mind at the same time. He couldn’t wait to get the giant, thick cock inside him. 

With barely a thought Loki’s body loosened and slicked making him ready for whenever Thor got around to having him. It seemed to take ages of Loki moaning and cursing the Jötunn’s name before he moved down enough to get anywhere near Loki’s cock or his entrance and found Loki open and ready. The thunder god roared, a loud sound that echoed through the field, as he buried his face between Loki’s creamy thighs, licking and sucking at his entrance to get him more sloppy than he already was. The trickster prince cried out, clamping his legs to Thor’s head, but the Jötunn didn’t seem to notice as he continued to eat Loki out.

“You taste divine, Little Prince,” he moaned, lapping at the little hole. “You are going to feel quite good around my cock.” Loki only moaned in reply as Thor bent back down and lapped again. He jolted and jerked in the strong blue hold, his body twisting to get more. “Your magic is quite extraordinary, even here, without the aid of oil you make yourself ready for me.”

“Yes,” Loki panted. His hands slid into Thor’s hair to grip, but his partner refused to be rushed as he continued to take Loki apart with his mouth. The pleasure went on and on until Loki feared he could take no more; every time he would reach the edge, Thor would stop, bringing him back down, keeping his release from him. “No!” The prince whined for the seventh time as Thor pulled back, denying him the orgasm he so desperately wanted. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes, his body overly sensitive and shaking but still, Thor denied him. 

The thunder god rubbed gently at his lover’s stomach, soothing the burning skin with a cool hand and gentle touch. “Shh, Loki, it’s okay. I won’t deny you forever; you are just so beautiful in your desperation.” He leaned over, making sure not to touch the slimmer man with anything but his mouth, and kissed him, lapping into Loki’s mouth. Instantly the trickster responded, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck to hold Thor to him as they kissed. His body arched into the blue frame above him to wrap his legs around muscled hips. “I’m going to take you now, my beautiful little prince,” the thunder god promised, “would you like it like this, or on your stomach? I admit I’m partial to this way, you on your back, your legs spread for him, so that I may see the pleasure on your face as I thrust into you. By the end, you will know nothing but my cock inside you.”

Rather than answering, Loki groaned, legs spreading wider then cried out, screaming his joy into the night when the large thick cock he’d been begging for all night finally speared into him. It was utterly perfect as Thor took him with an urgency Loki had rarely felt in his life from previous lovers. In the past, while sex was always good, his lovers never reached the level of passion that Loki truly craved, too worried about damaging the prince of Asgard to lose themselves in passion. Thor had no hesitations, his hands bruised as he held Loki down, and his hips shoved into him in hard, fast motions that lit up every nerve in the prince’s body. 

With each thrust, the cock inside stroked over Loki’s prostate, and the trickster’s body clenched down, drawing a strangled groan from them both. “I could spend eternity inside your body, Little Prince,” the Jötunn moaned, biting down on Loki’s shoulder, pulling another bruise to the surface. He was everywhere, covering all of Loki to the point of blocking out the stars above them. Everywhere he looked, Loki saw blue skin and white lines that his mouth itched to explore, so he did. Bending forward, the prince lapped at a mark on Thor’s shoulder, pulling a strangled moan from the giant’s chest. 

They moved together, Loki thrusting up, and Thor thrusting down and in, both chasing their passions. Their hands and mouths moved over one another pulling more groans and cries of one another’s name. In a surprising move, Loki flipped them over, coming to rest astride Thor’s hips causing the cock inside to slide in just a touch deeper making Loki cry out with how perfect it all was. He bounced, hard and fast, his hands resting on Thor’s chest for balance. More bruises bloomed on his hips where his frost giant gripped hard to help his lover move.

This time, when Loki’s release approached Thor did not stop, he thrust up harder, punching his prince’s prostate and pulling a wail from the trickster’s throat. Loki's body clenched down tightly as ropes of creamy spend painted the blue frame below him. A handful of thrusts more and Thor was coming deep into Loki’s body, yelling his passion into the night’s sky. Overhead thunder rumbled, and lightning sizzled across the sky as the two finished their coupling and slumped together, panting and sated against the ground. 

Cuddling had never been something Loki wanted from previous lovers, but when Thor’s large hands settled on his body and pulled him in close, he didn’t have the presence of mind to pull away. Instead, he snuggled closer to the broad chest and rested his head against a muscled shoulder, but was too blissed out to speak. The two fell asleep, curled together in the wildflowers, unconcerned about their nudity or who might find them in the morning.


End file.
